Fencing, Failure and Friends
by CeceTheAuthor
Summary: Kagami moves to Paris and experiences some new things, making a new friend along the way.


It was hard growing up in the spotlight. People would recognise her mother or her grandfather and ask them for autographs whenever they had the chance. They were world famous fencing champions after all.

Kagami had always been surrounded by fencing from a young age. So, naturally, she fell in love with the sport, wanting to impress her family and become the world champion. She loved the feeling of satisfaction that each and every win she gained over her many opponents gave her. She was the best fencer wherever she trained.

Moving to Paris was something she hadn't ever expected to do. She thought that she would live her entire life in Japan. Her mother had told her to start practicing her French right away, she was no way that she could have her only daughter not being able to communicate and make new friends.

A few days after their arrival at their new home in Paris, Kagami's chauffeur drove her to a nearby fencing academy. He stated that it was the best in the city and that her mother had insisted that she should attend the try-outs and get a spot on the team.

Feeling daring and ready to fight, Kagami had put on her red fencing mask and grabbed a hold of her equally red handled sabre. She then walked inside of the school to see that the try-outs were already taking place with the fencing master stood at the front, watching over them.

Taking a deep breathe, she walked forward to the top of the steps and shouted, "Hey, you! Are you Mr D'Argencourt, the fencing master? I wanna join your team."

The toweringly tall man turned around at the sound of her voice, a look of disgust displayed on his long face.

"Only the best are admitted here, you nave." He responded.

"And I was everywhere I went." Kagami boldly stated, the smirk on her face hidden by her fencing mask.

She went on to demand that she would be put up against their best fencer, ready to show off her skills as become their new champion.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kagami found herself in the middle of a tight match with the academy's best fencer. She had heard the fencing master say his name is Adrien when he called out for the boy to fight her.

The two of them cross sabres many times as they run and jump up the staircase and eventually end up in the middle of the school's library.

Books and paper go flying around the room and a rack full of various books is sent out of the doors and down the stairs, hitting the the sides and eventually hitting the bottom with a loud clang that echos around the courtyard.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagami could see a girl stood at the library doors nervously watching them. She didn't have complete fencing gear on though.

"Let's finish this off!" Kagami bravely declared after her and her opponent, Adrien, clashed sabres once again.

The two opponents lunged at each other and, in a matter of a few measly seconds, the match was over.

"Who got the first hit? Who?!" She demanded to know as the girl in the doorway was the only one to witness the end of the intense match.

"I think...it was Adrien." The girl had eventually decided, pointing a shaky hand at the boy.

After that, Kagami blocked out whatever it was that D'Argencourt was saying and headed back down the stairs and out of the school, stopping for a moment to throw her sabre into the ground out of frustration.

Her opponent, Adrien, caught up to her and offered to have a decisive match but Kagami refused, getting in her car instead.

She felt even more disheartened when her mother didn't pick up her call. She was the only one she could depend on in this moment as she was the only one she could call.

Moments later, her consciousness slowly began to fade away as everything turned black and she was plunged into complete darkness.

* * *

After what only felt like a few mere minutes later to Kagami but had probably been at least an hour, she regained consciousness and awoke to find herself in the Egyptian section of the Louvre.

"What happened?" She questioned, mostly to herself, looking at her surroundings.

"Pound it!" Two voices called out and Kagami turned to her right to see two people dressed in animal themed clothing.

She didn't know how she had gotten their but she looked over to see Paris' superheroes which she had heard about on the international news and a blog she came across when she was practising her French.

She must have been what they call 'akumatised'.

The superheroine, Ladybug, assured that everything was okay as her partner ran out of the museum. Kagami left soon after and called her driver to pick her up, informing him of her current location.

"Excuse me." A voice said from behind and Kagami gasped, turning around to see the boy from earlier, Adrien, holding her sabre in his hands.

He explained that the girl, Marinette, had never fenced before and that she was kind. Kagami could tell from the tone of his voice that this girl meant a lot to him.

"You like her a lot, huh?" She teased with a smirk.

"Marinette? Yeah, of course, she's a very good friend and you'll really like her too when you get to know her." Adrien responded but Kagami could tell from the way he gritted his teeth that the boy was lying about his true feelings for the black haired girl.

Adrien handed back the fencing sabre to her and the two of them shook hands, introducing themselves to each other.

Kagami walked over to her car which had just pulled up and, just as she was about to open the door, called out. "Get ready for that decisive match!"

"I can't wait, Kagami."

She smiled to herself as she got in the car. Today had been a great day. She'd fenced and failed her match but, most importantly, she had made a new friend.


End file.
